Statuses, Likes, Comments and Facebook Fun
by LovexCouragexCoffee
Summary: Join the New Directions on Facebook as they talk about Brittana making out at other people's houses, 1D and more random topics that result in a few dirty comments from Santana. Just a one-shot, please read, review, e.t.c.


**A.N: After writing **_**Gold Rush**_**, I think I'm addicted to writing one-shots. After this, do you want a follow-up to **_**Gold Rush **_**or something a little more angsty? Or, like thousands of other Klaine-writers, a fic in which Blaine serenades Kurt with a Darren Criss song? Your call, PM or review with an answer!**

**In bold in the actual story, it's the person whose status it is or when someone has been tagged in a post. **_**Bold and italics**_** are when someone likes the comment, status e.t.c above. Indents are when someone comments on a status.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did it would be Klaine making out the whole episode. **

**Kurt Hummel: **Do **Brittany Pierce **and **Santana Lopez **make out at other people's houses?

_**Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce and 2 others like this.**_

**Santana Lopez:** You bet we do. ;)

**Blaine Anderson: **We should do that. I mean, they do!

**Santana Lopez: **Never thought Frodo would be able to come up with something like that! Wanky! ;)

_**Noah Puckerman likes this.**_

**Blaine Anderson:** I'm not called Frodo. If you must call me short, I prefer being called Dobby. As in the elf. Harry Potter FTW!

**Finn Hudson:** Blaine, what did I say when I said 'Do not talk about making out with my little brother in front of me'?

**Blaine Anderson:** Not to talk about kissing Kurt in front of you? Also, I thought Kurt was older than you..?

**Kurt Hummel:** I AM older than Finn!

**Brittany Pierce:** Kurty, who is **Blaine Anderson**, he looks like your dolphin!

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt? Explain what she just said about me!

**Kurt Hummel:** Boo; he is my dolphin, you've met him! Blaine; Dolphins are gay sharks. You do the math.

**Brittany Pierce:** But your dolphin's name is Blaine Warbler!

**Blaine Anderson:** No, I'm Blaine Anderson.

**Quinn Fabray:** Brittany and Santana make out in the girls bathrooms. When you're about to puke your guts out because of a 'bundle of joy' you can hear them.

**Blaine Anderson: **I'm bored. You can't do anything when it's raining. Like my status for a random fact.

_**Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry and 11 others like this.**_

**Blaine Anderson: ** brother secretly likes One Direction.

**Blaine Anderson:** 2. My favourite Katy Perry song is Teenage Dream.

_**Kurt Hummel likes this.**_

**Blaine Anderson: **3. **Kurt Hummel** can rap Nicki Minaj (Superbass).

_**Rachel Berry, Sam Evans and 5 others like this.**_

**Kurt Hummel: **What part of me saying 'I can secretly rap Superbass' made you think you can tell everyone?

**Blaine Anderson: **Sorry :( you still love me right? 4. I have a Cinderella pencil in my pencil case.

**Blaine Anderson: **5.I have (not on purpose) 69 bowties.

_**Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman and 8 others like this.**_

**Finn Hudson: **Duuuuude!

**Blaine Anderson: **I said not on purpose! 6. I officially give up on this.

**Brittany Pierce: Santana Lopez **You know how you said **Rachel Berry **isn't hot… if I throw fire at her, will she be hot?

_**Santana Lopez likes this.**_

** Rachel Berry: **I'm offended.

**Finn Hudson: **She is hot!

**Santana Lopez: **You keep telling yourself that, Moobs.

**Finn Hudson: **Moobs?

**Santana Lopez: **Man boobs, dumbass!

**Brittany Pierce: **Will she be hot?

**Santana Lopez: **No, hon. She'll have to go to hospital. Which isn't good.

**Quinn Fabray: **I think I just fell in love with all of One Direction.

_**Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel and 4 others like this.**_

** Kurt Hummel: **You only JUST fell in love with all of them?

**Santana Lopez: **Even I know they are 100% wankiness and I like girls best!

**Brittany Pierce: **Lord Tubbington has their album.

**Rachel Berry: **Favourite member? Mine is Liam :)

**Kurt Hummel: **Harry has the best hair ever. Curls are the best.

_**Blaine Anderson likes this.**_

**Santana Lopez: **I'm assuming you like the curls because you can grab them when something goes down in the Bed of Luuuuurve..? Anyways, Niall because he's blond like Britt.

**Kurt Hummel:** SANTANA! PEOPLE READ COMMENTS YOU KNOW.

**Finn Hudson:** People do read comments. And get disgusted. That's my baby brother.

**Kurt Hummel:** What did I say about incorrectly calling me your 'Baby Brother?'

**Finn Hudson:** Not to do it…

**Mercedes Jones:** Finn, go away unless you want to talk about which is the hottest member of 1D. Zayn forever BTW.

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Louis.

**Brittany Pierce: **The invisible member, I call him Terry.

**Rachel Berry: **I would just like to say that with graduation next week, I will miss those of you who I will not be able to see on a regular basis. I'm not saying I won't miss those who I CAN see on a regular basis, it's just I won't need to miss you because I will be able to see you regularly.

_**Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang and 12 others like this.**_

**Noah Puckerman: **Dude, stop with the sentimentality.

**Rachel Berry: **First of all, where did you learn the word 'sentimentality' and second of all, do not call me 'dude.'

**Noah Puckerman:** I was listening to teachers talk and one of them used that word. And if you don't want to be called 'Dude' would you rather me call you 'Bitch', 'Girl' or 'Hot Little Jewish American Princess'?

**Rachel Berry:** How about calling me Rachel?

**Noah Puckerman:** No can do, Girl.

**Kurt Hummel:** We will have reunions where we sing together, right?

**Santana Lopez:** As stupidly corny as that sounds, yes.

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Does anyone else cry when Don't Stop Believin' comes on the radio?

**Artie Abrams: **The original dudes FTW yo! My bass solo was amazeballs.

**Blaine Anderson:** Kuuurt, explain what they mean to me!

**Kurt Hummel:** 'The original dudes' are Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, Finn, Artie and me and Don't Stop Believin' is the song where we became a family…

**Blaine Anderson:** Is that why you said you needed the bathroom when Don't Stop Believin' came on the radio at my house the other day?

** Kurt Hummel: **And I also needed the bathroom.

**Artie Abrams: **Imma miss the heck outta all those seniors who are graduating.

_**Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson and 11 others like this.**_

**Mike Chang: **It seems like it was yesterday that I joined glee club.

**Mercedes Jones: **I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm going to miss McKinley.

_**Kurt Hummel, Tina Cohen-Chang and 4 others like this.**_

**Kurt Hummel: **I won't miss the slushie machine though.

_**Artie Abrams, Noah Puckerman and 6 others like this.**_

**Brittany Pierce:** I wrote that I've never been slushied in my diary, and Lord Tubbington read it and then he coffee-d me!Wait, cold coffee is still coffee right? Because Lord Tubbington said he didn't coffee me, he said a confusing word. And then he said he knew why I wasn't graduating! Mean!

**Mercedes Jones: **I'm going to miss Brittany so much.

**Santana Lopez: **I'm her girlfriend so I get to see her loads, bitches!

**A.N: Revieeeeew. I will love you forever if you do. Also, it hurts when I get story alerts for one-shots. You know, because I have no clue how to add chapters. Less than three!**


End file.
